Benvolio's Journal
by AllyKat
Summary: Romeo and Juliet from Benvolio's point of view.
1. Entry 1

Why are men such fools? Just this day servingmen of the Capulets, those mewling fool-born louts!, did start a fight with the servingmen of mine family. Then, when I did instigate to stop the fight Tybalt appeared and did propose that I hath started it. Imagine! The nerve of him to say that I was in the wrong! He is a fool to believe that. Of course, he is Tybalt, a Capulet. What would he know of stopping a fight? His knowledge would be of starting one.  
  
But I digress. No sooner had Tybalt emerged than he challenged me. Of course I did accept, it would be unmanly to not. However, soon Lord Montage and his wife, as well as Capulet and his wife, joined us and the old feud showed its face. Just as they were to come to blows our gracious Prince Escalus arrived with his train. "If ever you disturb our streets again, your lives shall pay the forfeit of the peace." He doth say. A direct royal order to not fight. 'Tis fine with I, but I do not believe that the Capulets shall be able to stop their quarrel. They shall be the death of us all.  
  
So you see how these men are fools. First the servingmen for starting the fight, Tybalt for accusing I, and even myself for fighting him. Then our families for continuing the fight and involving citizens and the Prince. Now, if even one argument reaches the Princes ears, we shall depart this life, either in death or exile.  
  
But it is not only these men who are fools. Mine cousin Romeo is an even larger fool, for he is a fool in love. He loves Rosaline, yet she does not love him in return. She hath sworn that she will live in chaste, much to Romeo's dismay for he says that she is the most beautiful woman he hath ever laid eyes upon. Though I did tell him that other women are more beautiful, he was not convinced. He believes his fair Rosaline to be the only one for he.  
  
And so, to aid my cousin Romeo, I did tell him to go to a party at the House of Capulet Rosaline doth attend. As Romeo laid eyes upon his Rosaline and saw his one love, he shall lay eyes upon other women and see another, better love. He shall fall for another and forget about Rosaline, allowing her to live her life in chaste and he to live his life with love.  
  
Now 'tis time for the party. I must go and spread Romeo's eyes to those other than Rosaline. Soon he shall no longer be a fool in love and go back to simply the fool he was before. I only pray that he will let his eyes stray and not follow Rosaline for the entire night 


	2. Entry 2

This eve I did go to the party at the House of Capulet. T'was a joke with friends, we did not go because we liked them. I met my cousin Romeo and friend, as well as the companion of the Prince, Mercutio at the House of Capulet. Dear coz Romeo was heavyhearted, the meeting of his fair Rosaline weighing on his shoulders. He wished to see her, yet dreaded the sight of her, being able to see, yet not touch.  
  
But my dear Mercutio did his best to amuse Romeo, yet Romeo would have none of it. Mercutio danced and joked, but Romeo would have none of it. My coz said he had a dream that the night would not go well. Mercutio, being the man that he is, that Queen Mab hath been with Romeo, and then told all of us gathered the story of the dream fairy; a small fairy, no bigger than an agate stone, who walks over men and gives them dreams. Mercutio talked on, finally stopped by Romeo, fed up with the insistent prattle.  
  
We entered the party and were greeted by the Lord Capulet, though he's done naught to earn the title. Mercutio left to dance with the women, most likely ready to bring them home, and I retired to the side. I did not see Rosaline, though the daughter of Signior Martino did seem to take a liking to me. We danced a while, she was the most wonderful girl I have ever had the pleasure of dancing with, and talked a while, what a wonderful conversationalist, and drank a little, though not too much, and I was to meet her father when I did see Romeo.  
  
I excused myself and followed my cousin. He was talking with a lovely girl, beautiful if a little young for me. I saw him take her hand and speak. I heard little, yet words of "my two lips, two blushing.stand", I did not hear it all. Soon the two did share a kiss. I heard words of "my sin is purged" from Romeo and " give me sin again" from the girl. They did kiss again and I grew happier than when I had been with mine own girl. Dear Romeo has found a new love, I did think. He is over Rosaline.  
  
I saw the girl leave and then heard those horrible words, spoken by a nurse; Her mother is the lady of the house. The fair girl Romeo did meet is a Capulet! Of all that she could have been, she had to be a Capulet. I know not whether to be joyous that my cousin hath found a girl to replace Rosaline, or to be furious that the girl is a Capulet.  
  
I left soon after with Romeo, who was in a state of despair, and ventured home. I shall try to talk with Romeo in the 'morrow. I must be sure to keep this from Mercutio; he would find it far to humorous for mine liking. 


	3. Entry 3

T'was horrible! Last eve, after returning from the Capulet's party, Romeo did leave us. I know not when he left, but soon after exiting the House of Capulet I found myself alone with Mercutio. He was prattling on and on, as he tends to do, about the women he met and I soon grew tired. I turned to speak to Romeo and found him gone. I called for him, but was given no reply.  
  
I believed I saw him climb the Capulets' orchard wall and drew closer, calling for him. Mercutio, being the fool he is, called for Humors, Madman, passion and Lover. He made many references to Romeo being with a woman and, though it may have been true, I hope Mercutio was wrong. If he was right I believe that Romeo would have been with the Capulet girl, a thing that would tear our families even further apart.  
  
This morrow I met with Mercutio in the city streets. We talked of Romeo, I fear he did not return last eve. Balthasar, his man, saw no sign of my dear coz. Mercutio blamed Rosaline, saying that she torments him so that he will sure run mad. I know not who to blame, Rosaline, the Capulet girl, or Tybalt, who hath sent a letter to Lord Montague's House.  
  
Then Romeo did appear, without his roe as Mercutio said. My cousin seemed to be in a much lighter mood than last eve, even engaging Mercutio in jest. Most surprisingly Romeo defeated Mercutio in the battle of wits. I was so shocked I nearly froze. But that is when the nurse from last eve arrived.  
  
Mercutio was his usual charming self. I attempted to ignore him for I hath heard the same words many times before. This time I wished to hear the nurse, yet Mercutio drew me away to leave the nurse to speak with Romeo.  
  
I tried to remain close enough to hear the conversation, but was unable to understand their words over the voices of Mercutio and other people. I heard them speak of Friar Lawrence' cell and being shrived and married, but I heard not a time. I plan to pay the dear Friar a visit soon. Perhaps he will know what my cousin is up to. 


	4. Entry 4

'Tis horrible! Why is life so cruel? What god planed to take my dearest friend and my dearest cousin away from me at the same time?  
  
T'was just last eve that the tragedy occurred. Mercutio, oh dear Mercutio!, were complaining about the heat. I said we should leave, the Capulets would surly have hot tempers today and I did not want to be involved in a fight. Yet Mercutio didn't listen, he never does! Instead he went on about how I was the one who would start the fight.  
  
All too soon Tybalt , Pertuchio and other Capulets appeared. Tybalt and Mercutio began to squabble and I insisted that we go to a private place if they wished to fight, yet they listened not. Mercutio insisted that men's eyes were made to look on a fight and he would not move.  
  
Before they came to blows Romeo entered. Tybalt tried to start a fight, but Romeo refused. Mercutio though, oh damn his temper, refused to accept defeat that easily. He fought with Tybalt, and was wining, when Romeo ran between them. Foul villain Tybalt stabbed Mercutio under my cousin's arm and ran.  
  
Dear Mercutio lived only long enough to curse both the Montagues and the Capulets and move into a building. Romeo stayed outside and only I was with Mercutio for his death. He told me of his life, how he had hoped to find love before he died and now never would. He apologized for ignoring my warning and said that he didn't blame me for his death. I sat beside him holding his body before venturing out to tell Romeo.  
  
Just as I spoke those horrid words Tybalt returned. I wanted not to fight him, I had seen too much bloodshed today. Romeo instead fought to avenge Mercutio. T'was a fast fight, Tybalt already worn from killing Mercutio, and Tybalt fell, dead. I heard citizens come and yelled at Romeo to run. If he had been found over the dead body of Tybalt it was death for him for sure.  
  
No sooner had Romeo left than did the Capulets, Prince and mine own family arrive. Lady Capulet wanted Romeo's blood, even after I told of how Tybalt had killed dear Mercutio. The Prince forgave Romeo and my heart soared for a second, before plummeting when he talked of Romeo's banishment. While I was joyful that Romeo would live, his banishment was horrible. Now I can no longer see him. I have lost my best friend and best cousin in one day. Now neither is here to turn to, neither to talk with, neither to joke with. Both are gone. The only consolation is that Romeo may, in the distant future, return to Verona to be with us once again. 


	5. Entry 5

It hath been a fortnight since I left Verona. Signior Martino's daughter, the lovely Carrola, invited my back to Spain with her and her father. I believe she took quite a liking to me at the party. I met Signior Martino and he and my father are going to talk about the marriage of myself and Carrola. I, for one, wish to wait awhile to be sure it is a good idea.  
  
However, that is the extent of my good news. Only two days into our journey to Spain I received a letter from mine Uncle Capulet. He says that my cousin Romeo hath died. Killed himself they say. He was found, poisoned, in the crypt of the Capulets, his body lying over that of the Capulet's daughter, Juliet.  
  
The Capulet Juliet, who had been buried the eve before, lay bleeding, warm and newly dead. The County Paris, whom I heard was to marry Juliet, was slain at the entrance to the crypt.  
  
The watchmen called the Montagues, Capulets and the Prince and found Friar Lawrence nearby. They bid him tell all that had happened and my suspicions were confirmed. That night Romeo left Mercutio and I he went to see the Capulet girl, Juliet, he met at the party. When he was speaking with the nurse he was giving her a message for Juliet.  
  
They were wed that eve and Romeo banished the next morn. Friar Lawrence arranged for Juliet's fake death with a potion. He sent a letter to Romeo telling him to take Juliet from the crypt when she woke and they would leave together. But the letter was never delivered. Romeo went to the vault, fought and killed Paris and killed himself with poison. Juliet awoke and killed herself with Romeo's dagger.  
  
O, I was such a fool! I saw how he looked at Juliet and knew they were in love. Yet I did nothing! Now both are dead and the County Paris too. Now I have only Carrola to speak to of my problems, and even then I would not lay my troubles on her.  
  
O, Romeo! He was a fool as well! I told him to not give up on life just for a girl! Did he not remember what I said of Rosaline? Examine other beauties! Is that so hard for him to understand? Did he not hear my words?  
  
No, I fear he did. He merely felt he had found his true love. 'Tis no fault of mine, as my Carrola says. T'was nothing I could have done to help him, for he was banished and I was away and he was already wed by the time I knew.  
  
Yes, he wed a Capulet. Now our families are joined. I am kinsman of those I so recently despised. I suppose I must push my hate aside and try to get along with them. More easily said than done. At least I shall not have to worry about telling where I met my Carrola.  
  
Dear Carrola calls me now, I must leave. This shall be the finally entry in this journal. I wish not to carry on as all that is in here is the tragedy of my now coz Juliet and her Romeo. 


End file.
